


Goldfish?

by sunaddicted



Series: Keep your fins (I'd rather have my feet)! [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Funny, I REGRET NOTHING, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Merman!Mairon, Shape-shifting troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck have you done?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish?

_Goldfish?_

Once again, instead of enjoying his rest, Gothmog was roaming Angband's halls in search of his best friend who had had the sudden and brilliant idea to disappear, making their Lord plead for his help and frantic with worry.

Sighing, the Balrog started climbing the half-crumbled steps leading to the top of an abandoned tower; the building had been closed off due to the risk of its falling down at any given moment and, of course, Mairon had built a bathing room up there and elected it his favorite bolt hole. Once at the top, he didn't bother with knocking and barged in: it wasn't as if he had never seen his best friend naked; much to Melkor's annoyance, they often bathed together, especially to unwind after a battle.

His sight was clouded by warm vapors smelling of honey and lavander, a spicy mix of scents that always clung to the Maia's crimson hair; he had slowly grown used to it during their friendship but it still tickled his nose unpleasantly in such an enclosed space - he was the only one to react like that, though: Thuringwethil claimed that it was a soothing essence, Melkor disturbingly admitted that he found it sexy and enticing while the prisoners in the dungeons would shriek in despair as they sniffed their impending doom.

As the air begun to clear, he closed the door behind his back before Mairon started shouting abuse at him because he was letting the cold in. And when his eyes focused on his friend, his jaw dropped open in disbelief while his brain tried to make sense of the images crowding his mind "What the fuck have you done?" he inquired, eyeing warily the fishtail curled on the rim of the massive tub.

Mairon's already flushed skin blushed darker with shame as he held up his hands for inspection "I tried to shape-shift into a fish" he admitted quietly, a nervous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Gothmog frowned while perching himself on the edge of the tub. Carefully, he cradled those transmuted hands in his and examined the translucent and tender film of flesh grown between his long and capable fingers: they looked utterly useless, maybe except for swimming more efficiently "They look so weird" he declared uselessly, drawing soothing circles on his knuckles with his fingertips "Can't you turn back?"

Mairon blush turned purple and he shook his head in denial "I'm stuck"

The Balrog clicked his tongue against his sharp teeth in disapproval but restrained himself from shouting and set himself on studying his friend's unhappy condition. Letting go of the webbed hands, he reached for the muscled fishtail covered with glittering golden and bronzed scales and caressed it softly, careful of avoiding going against the grain "It's slick" he complained and had to concentrate on suffocating the need of wiping his hand on a towel.

"Bloody sensitive, too" the Maia added and shivered despite the boiling water licking at his skin.

Curios to see how the human torso melted into the fishtail, Gothmog peered down and was surprised to witness the smooth expanse of his friend's pelvis "Mai, what about...?" He nodded downwards at the clear lack of a telling bulge.

Mairon frowned at his half question and followed the line of his frightened gaze "It's still there" he reassured, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if you have lost your virility"

"GOTHMOG!"

"Really! I'm worried about you!"

A half-choked noise gurgled in Mairon's throat as he grabbed on of Gothmog's big and rough hands, lowering it in the middle of his hipbones and sliding those fingers on the slimy scales; under their slight pressure, the carefully hidden edges of an opening parted and the sensitive pads slipped briefly in the warm and moist fold where his limp manliness was ensconced "Eeww! Gross!" Gothmog snatched back his hand, both relieved and disgusted at the discovery.

Mairon looked down to hide the tears pooling in his eyes and folded his hands in his lap, sharp teeth clamped down his lower lip. Self-hatred bubbled in his chest, making it difficult to breathe normally.

"Ehi, ehi" The Balrog cupped his slightly pointy chin and tilted his head upwards "You're still the most gorgeous being walking upon Arda" He smiled and leaned in to bestow a comforting kiss on his brow "So very beautiful"

"But I'm a monster!" Mairon whimpered, well-aware that it was his own foolishness robbing him of his beauty. Angrily, he slapped the water with his tail and hid it under his bum.

Deciding that his Lord would have to wait for his report, Gothmog quickly divested himself and slipped into the scalding hot water and cuddled the Maia close to his broad chest. With a glance to his unruly hair, he observed that he hadn't been able to wash them himself because of his webbed hands and grabbed the jar filled with the dense cleaning concoction Mairon used to clean his hair; he scooped out a handful of honey-and-lavander perfumed gel and gently massaged it in his scalp, careful of not knotting the dark red strands, while humming a stupid tune Thuringwethil had taught him during lunch.

Gradually, Mairon relaxed under his friend's ministrations and snuggled closer to him, soaking up the warmth emanating from his core. Sleepiness overcame him while the Balrog rinsed his hair, a hand posed over his eyes to protect them from the suds "Shall I brush it?"

The Maia nodded gratefully "Please"

Gothmog grabbed the moon-shaped comb made of bone that Melkor had gifted him and on which words of love in Black Speech had been etched. He gently worked the few knots loose, quickly taming the soft locks and expertly twisting them in a thick braid: Mairon despised the feeling of wet hair stuck to his skin, especially on his face, and always braided them out of the way.

They stayed in the bath in silent companionship, only Gothmog's humming and their calm breaths to be heard. Mairon revelled in the quiet attentions, glad to be able to show his cuddly side to his friends and lover without fear; constantly being the ruthless and sadistic Lieutenant of Angband could be stressful, especially when he had to restrain from his warm displays of affection in public "Melkor sent you, didn't he?"

"He was worried sick" the Balrog confirmed, once again dropping a kiss on that smooth forehead.

"I can't let him see me like this" The Maia couldn't bear the disgust that would twist his beloved beautiful features as he took in the monstrosity that had taken the place of his long and toned legs or as he discovers the obscenity hiding between the scales.

"Maybe he could help you" he tried to reason "What if it takes you too long to naturally regain your body? He'll think the worst" And probably move war to the Elves, sure that they had managed to abduct him.

Mairon sighed mournfully, knowing that his friend was speaking the truth: Melkor constantly worried about his safety, afraid that their enemies would snatch him and cruelly revenge their losses on his skin.

Gothmog chuckled and patted him on the head before climbing out of the bathtub and towelling himself dry with his fluffy towels - absentmindedly, he noted to steal a couple from his room while Mairon was confined in the tub "I'll be a minute"

"You won't. It takes..."

Gothmog rolled his eyes "I'll be quick" he corrected "Now, stop whining or I'll send Thuringwethil up here" he threatened.

"NO!" Mairon shouted "She will never let me live it down!"

"Be a good little Maia, then" Gothmog said cheekily before bolting out of the room and going in search of the Vala.

* * *

 

Melkor wasn't too fond of Gothmog, mainly because his possessiveness didn't agree too well with the close bond he shared with his Little Flame. But he was so glad to see him that didn't even bother with a scowl "Did you find him?" he inquired.

The Balrog nodded "Yes, if you could spare some time and follow me..."

"Is he well?" Melkor asked, striding quickly along the corridors.

Wasn't that a tricky question? "Yes, my Lord. He's just taking a bath" It wasn't a lie, technically: Mairon's life wasn't in danger and he was bathing - webbed hands and a fishtail were particulars.

The Vala frowned when they arrived at the bottom of the unsteady stairs but didn't question the Balrog: he was rarely surprised at the strange locations of his Maia's bolt holes.

They ascended quickly "He's in there" Gothmog indicated with a nod "I'll retire, my Lord"

Melkor dismissed him with a careless gesture of his hand and opened the wooden door in front of him, indigo eyes searching for the graceful limbs of his beloved amidst the clouds of evaporated water "Little Flame?"

"Here, Mel" greeted Mairon, hiding his fish-like appendages under the soapy water and plastering a sweet and welcoming smile on his lips.

The breathtaking figure of the leather-clad Vala appeared from the misty air, hair curling because the humidity and dimples in his cheeks for smiling "Hey, Little Flame" He knelt by the tub and kissed him.

While he tasted Melkor's supple lips with his moist and probing tongue, rejoicing in the sharp tang of wine and cinnamon rolls, the Maia almost forgot his predicament. He nibbled on the Vala's lower lip and a greyish hand cupped his cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking his cheekbone while their tongues entwined in a maddening heated dance "Mel"

Melkor pecked those thin lips one last time "How are you, Mai?"

Mairon squirmed a bit "I'm good, just a bit tangled up in a failed experiment?"

"Oh?"

The Maia gulped down the saliva that had pooled in his mouth and held up his hands "Yeah"

Melkor frowned, not overly concerned but curios to know how had his beloved ended up like that "Webbed hands"

"And a fishtail" Mairon added, splashing the water with said appendage as he noticed that the Vala seemed to be pretty calm.

Melkor laughed briefly, eyes sparkling with humor "What were you trying to do?"

Annoyed, Mairon slapped him lightly on an arm "Turning into a fish?"

"Which kind of fish?"

"A goldfish?" he tried, showing off the clearly golden shade of his tail.

"Goldfishes are red" Melkor pointed out, amusement painted all over his face "Let me guess: you tried to shape-shift into a creature you have never seen" he teased.

The Maia nodded tersely, cheeks mottled red with embarrassament "I'm stuck" he admitted.

Seeing his Maia so visibly distressed about such a trifle thing, made Melkor's heart squeeze with tenderness and love "That's because you're incredibly tensed, thus unable to focus on the problem" he told him helpfully, reassuring him that his condition wasn't permanent - a clearly wasted effort. Quickly, he got rid of his leathers and climbed in the bath, his muscles immediately unknotting thanks to its warmth and the perfumed oils swirling through it.

Mairon gladly accepted the second kiss but he was wary to caress that broad back with his webbed hands so, he kept them in his lap.

"You need to relax, Mai" Melkor whispered, his tongue molesting the pointed tip of an ear, fiddling with the golden ring pierced through the cartilage and eliciting a deep moan from his lover.

"Easy for you to say" Mairon spat out, arousal roughening his melodious voice "You're not a half-fish"

Melkor smiled against the other's lips and teased a dusky nipple with his nail, scraping it on the peaked flesh "I've got an idea" he stated, fingers skating steadily lower, dancing upon the taut muscles of his abdomen and teasing the thin skin were flesh disappeared under the scales before dipping down, inquisitive and in search of their prize.

Mairon shivered under that loving touch and he parted his trembling hands, getting them out of the way.

Melkor teased the fold, coaxing it open. Slippery warmth encased his fingers and he poured a moan down Mairon's throat, inching in slowly and encircling firmly the slender and wet hardness "You feel so good"

A hiss escaped Mairon's clenched teeth as the Vala begun pumping him "So good" he echoed before setting himself to the task of sucking a bruise on Melkor's neck.

Melkor smiled and sped up his strokes, wrapping his whole hand around the trembling and extremely sensitive shaft. He added the twist of his wrist at the tip, earning himself the velvety grip of a webbed hand on his own hardness.

They jerked each other to completion and Mairon had just the time to smile brightly at his beloved before passing out. 

* * *

 

Mairon woke up feeling like he had slept a whole day and stirred like a cat on the silky black sheets, burrowing deeper into the furs that someone had wrapped around his shoulders.

He went back to sleep without noticing that his legs had reappeared, eliciting a chuckle from his lover "Sex is always the best way to relax you"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Merpeople so, this was a disaster waiting to happen ♥ sorry not sorry.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
